Depiction
by Li Chylee
Summary: Penggambaran Light Yagami dalam lima kata. Liberate. Idealism. Gap. Hole. Taint. Warning: drabble, canon, absurd. RnR?


**Disclaimer: Death Note milik duo TO.**

**Warning: hanya kumpulan drabble, tema berat(?), absurd, no dialogue, no shounen-ai, timeline acak, sedikit memasukkan unsur tentang Indonesia #IYKWIM.**

**If you don't like it, please click back. =)**

**A/N: Kalau bisa, silakan dibaca sambil mendengarkan OST Death Note – Alumina. Review dan concrit dari pembaca sangat ditunggu. ^^**

**...**

**Depiction**

**...**

**L**iberate

Bagi Light, dunia ini memang sudah membusuk. Busuk hingga ke akar-akarnya.

Ayah kandung memperkosa anaknya, anak menghamili ibunya, hingga seorang ibu membunuh bayinya sendiri yang tidak berdosa—semua itu sudah menjadi berita sehari-hari yang membuat banyak orang miris. Namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang benar-benar bisa melakukan apapun selain menghujat dan mencaci maki sang pelaku dari balik layar kaca yang menayangkan kasus-kasus memalukan itu.

Light merasa muak.

Bukan hanya kasus-kasus itu yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya, namun juga berbagai kasus perampokan brutal, pelecehan seksual pada anak-anak di bawah umur tanpa pandang bulu, penggencetan junior di sekolah yang menyebabkan melayangnya nyawa anak manusia sebelum waktunya, hingga korupsi besar-besaran yang dilakukan oleh berbagai anggota institusi yang seharusnya sungguh-sungguh menjalankan tugasnya sebagai abdi negara.

Semua itu benar-benar membuat Light merasa muak. Di mana sebenarnya rasa keadilan yang dielu-elukan oleh sebagian besar manusia di bumi ini? Apakah nafsu serakah dan syahwat mereka sudah benar-benar mengambil alih hati nuraninya—jika memang mereka memiliki hati nurani?

Dunia ini perlu dibebaskan dari orang-orang yang hanya mampu melakukan kerusakan dan membuatnya menjadi tempat yang tidak layak untuk dihuni.

Dunia ini perlu dimerdekakan dari kejahatan yang selama ini menyelimutinya.

Dan ketika Light menemukan sebuah buku hitam berkekuatan gaib yang mampu mewujudkan keinginannya—ia tak ragu menggunakannya, tanpa sadar bahwa suatu saat ia sendiri yang akan mengorbankan kebebasannya—dan terkekang dalam dunia tanpa apa-apa.

**.**

**I**dealism

Impian Light adalah mewujudkan sebuah surga—_paradise_—tempat orang-orang bisa hidup tanpa perlu khawatir akan sisi gelap dunia ini. Hanya ada orang-orang 'baik',yaitu manusia-manusia yang patuh pada aturan yang dibuatnya. Tak ada tangis, tak ada darah yang tumpah, tak ada orang yang terluka... Meski secara ironis, surga itu sendiri harus dibentuk dari tangisan, darah, dan luka, baik dari orang-orang asing yang menghalangi jalannya maupun dari orang-orang terdekatnya.

Light tidak peduli meski ia harus kehilangan keceriaan adiknya, senyum lembut ibunya, bahkan nyawa ayahnya. Mungkin, jauh, jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, yang masih belum terjamah oleh idealismenya, Light _peduli_. Tapi seorang 'Dewa' tidak pantas berhenti dari apa yang selama ini diperjuangkannya hanya karena keluarganya mendadak hancur berantakan, 'kan? Bagaimanapun, ia adalah sosok 'Dewa' yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh manusia, yang menempatkan kepentingan khalayak banyak di atas segalanya.

Benar, Light adalah seorang 'Dewa' di dunia yang baru. Ia telah dan akan terus mencoba mengubah dunia ini menjadi seperti apa yang ia impikan.

Dan sejauh ini, ia berhasil.

Tingkat kejahatan menurun drastis di berbagai wilayah. Tidak hanya di Jepang, pengaruh 'Kira' bahkan terasa sampai ke negeri adidaya yang letaknya berpuluh-puluh ribu kilometer dari tempat sang 'Dewa' itu bernaung. Semua orang seolah takut berbuat kejahatan. Bahkan hanya mencuri secuil apel dari toko buah pun mereka takut.

Idealisme Light terbukti dapat diwujudkan... Meski hanya untuk sementara.

Kelak, keadilan sejati akan menunjukkan dirinya melalui tangan orang-orang yang terpilih oleh takdir, meski nyawa taruhannya.

.

**G**ap

Untuk menjadi seorang 'Dewa', sudah jelas diperlukan kualitas-kualitas yang tidak dimiliki oleh manusia biasa. Jika tidak, apa bedanya 'Dewa' dengan manusia?

Light Yagami, dalam usianya yang sebelia itu, memiliki kualitas yang dirasanya diperlukan untuk menjadi 'Dewa'.

Ia cerdas. Intelegensinya bahkan melampaui mereka yang bekerja untuk salah satu organisasi paling berpengaruh di dunia—FBI. Tidak sulit baginya menyusun strategi untuk mengelabui orang-orang itu hingga mereka menemui ajalnya tanpa sedikitpun mampu menyingkap identitasnya yang sebenarnya.

Motivasinya untuk mengubah dunia ini tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Terlihat dari bagaimana ia bisa memanfaatkan siapa saja untuk mencapai ambisinya. Tak ada apapun yang bisa membuat tekadnya goyah. Tidak kehadiran seorang detektif bernama L yang hampir berhasil mengungkap jati dirinya, tidak pula kematian tragis pria yang menjadi sahabat merangkap rivalnya tersebut.

Selain itu, ia memiliki kehidupan sosial yang ideal. Ia terlihat lembut sekaligus tegas, rendah hati sekaligus percaya diri. Ia bisa dengan mudah membuat gadis-gadis menyukainya dan pemuda lain mengaguminya. Wajah tampan yang dimilikinya seperti sebuah _cherry-on-top _ yang melengkapi kesempurnaannya.

Bagaimanapun, pada akhirnya, segala bentuk kesempurnaan itu hanya menciptakan jarak antara Light dengan orang lain. Jarak yang teramat lebar, yang mungkin hanya bisa dirasakan jika mereka mampu membaca pikiran gelap Light di balik senyum ramahnya.

.

**H**ole

Satu-satunya orang yang pernah benar-benar Light anggap sebagai sahabat baiknya kini telah terbaring di tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. Light tidak bisa mendeskripsikan dengan tepat seperti apa perasaan yang berkecamuk di dadanya ketika ia menyaksikan peti mati pria itu perlahan-lahan tak terlihat lagi setelah ditimbun dengan tanah. Rekan-rekannya tentu saja berduka. Light yakin,memori mengenai detektif eksentrik itu tidak akan begitu saja hilang dari ingatan para mantan polisi yang pernah bekerja secara langsung dengannya.

Tapi Light... ia merasakan lebih dari sekedar duka, seolah ada lubang besar menganga di dalam hatinya.

Memang, sebagian dirinya bersorak atas kemenangannya melawan detektif penyuka makanan manis itu, tapi sebagian dirinya yang lain—dirinya yang pernah dipaksa terus bersama _dia _selama dua puluh empat jam sehari –merasakan kehilangan yang mendalam atas kepergian pemuda itu. Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya Light merasakan dua emosi yang begitu bertentangan saling berebut untuk mendominasi hatinya.

Ketika Matsuda menepuk pundaknya untuk mengajak Light meninggalkan pemakaman, Light tidak bergeming. Ayahnya—yang saat itu masih hidup—akhirnya membawa Matsuda dan yang lainnya pergi, membiarkan Light berdiri sendirian di depan nisan L. Ia mengerti bahwa Light butuh mengungkapkan kata-kata terakhirnya pada L, sang detektif yang telah gugur dalam misinya menangkap Kira.

Tanpa mereka semua ketahui, yang Light lakukan selanjutnya adalah hal yang justru bisa membuat orang-orang yakin ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan otaknya. Pemuda itu tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga bahunya terguncang. Ia tertawa kencang di depan nisan sahabatnya, sebuah tawa yang merepresentasikan kegilaan yang bersarang dalam dirinya. Di akhir tawanya, deklarasi kemenangan terdengar keluar dari bibir Light.

Light telah memutuskan.

Jalannya sebagai 'Dewa' masih panjang. Masih banyak hal yang mesti ia bereskan. Lubang di hatinya harus segera ditutupi sebelum menyebar dan membuat tekadnya melemah. Lagipula, kematian L adalah sesuatu yang telah ia rencanakan sejak awal. Pemuda itupun akhirnya berjalan menjauh, diiringi dewa kematian yang terbang rendah di belakangnya sembari menyeringai lebar.

Sementara itu, sinar mentari senja menembus tubuh samar seorang pemuda berambut kelam yang memandang punggung sahabatnya dengan senyum pahit terukir di wajah pucatnya.

.

**T**aint

Jika ada yang bisa disalahkan atas perubahan mental Light yang begitu drastis semenjak ia menemukan buku catatan terkutuk—yang seharusnya tidak jatuh ke tangan manusia itu—mungkin Ryuk lah orangnya.

Dewa maut itu mungkin akan mengelak, berkata bahwa sejak awal ia sudah memperingatkan Light akan dampak penggunaan buku itu terhadap penggunanya. Namun, tetap saja semua tragedi dalam hidup Light tak akan terjadi jika Ryuk tidak pernah memutuskan untuk mengusir kebosanannya dengan cara yang salah.

Setitik demi setitik, noda hitam yang terbentuk dari kematian orang-orang yang dibunuhnya mengotori hati Light. Sampai suatu saat, tak ada lagi yang bisa menariknya keluar dari dosa itu. Noda itu kini tidak hanya mencemarinya, tapi sudah meresap jauh ke dalam dirinya, membuat ia menjadi seorang monster kejam berwajah malaikat.

Light tidak menyadari bahwa hatinya telah ternoda. Baginya, ia bersih. Niatnya pun bersih. Adalah hal yang sangat wajar jika riwayat para kriminal dan orang-orang yang menentangnya tamat melalui coretan tangannya di lembaran putih buku bersampul hitam miliknya.

Ryuk hanya dapat terkekeh menyaksikan semuanya. Baginya, rangkaian peristiwa mengerikan yang terjadi selama ia bersama dengan Light adalah sebuah penghilang kebosanan yang sudah lama dicarinya. Distraksi di sela kehidupan panjangnya yang sudah mulai kehilangan makna.

...Hiburan yang ditukar dengan kematian.

**Fin**


End file.
